


Let This Be A Sermon

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A La The Hills Have Eyes, Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, CAW, Cannibalism, Corporal Punishment, Cult AU, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Marriage, Harm to Animals, Hiatus, Hill People, Horror, Humiliation, I Spit On Your Grave Vibes, Incest, Kidnapping, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Psychological Thriller, Psychopath Kylo Ren, Religious Fanaticism, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Straw Dogs Vibes, Torture, Torture Porn, this is horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: In pursuit of the next big story, Rey becomes part of one, pitting her indomitable spirit against Kylo Ren’s insatiable bloodlust.*On hiatus effective 9/4/19*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Да будет слово сие тебе поучением](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272156) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> Mmmmm PP ish
> 
> "run for your life" & "you like me too much" by the beatles
> 
> for my wife, my muse, my Crispy Leaf, my Muffin Batter

 “Ma’am, would y’like me to pump that gas for ya?”

Thick Southern drawl drew me from struggling with the worn handle of an old gas pump. I squinted at the attendant and nodded gratefully. Thank fuck he could tell I was too dopey to do it myself.

Dipping down into the Deep South wasn’t my idea of a fun assignment. Still, as a journalist, I had a job to do: and part of that was mucking through places I had no interest in visiting. I’d grown up in Queens and enjoyed every minute of it; driving down to the heart of Georgia held no mystery or intrigue for me.

My first stop took me down into the most humid armpit of Georgia imaginable. I cranked my A/C and groaned during the entire drive, sweating my ass off in the expensive leather seats of my rental car. Why did it have to be so goddamn hot? Who could fucking tolerate living in such a miserable place?

Eventually I had to pull over for gas and a quick lunch, which led me to a hodunk gas station attached to a restaurant that looked like it hadn’t passed any recent health inspections.

I thanked the man profusely as he took over lumping my gas, and he offered to move the car when it was done, so I offered him five bucks for a tip. He seemed shocked by my accent: more London than city-slicker.

 “Can I grab a bite?” I asked, motioning to the diner.

 “‘Course. Find a seat and you’ll get helped right away.”

Smiling, I grabbed my purse and headed into the small diner. How bad could it be?

A couple guys hung around in small groups with cigarettes dangling from their lips, nursing brown beer bottles and eyeing me from under the lips of their baseball caps. I waved a hand to help clear the thick haze of smoke as I made my way to a booth.

A peppy young waitress popped over to take my drink order and I took one of the specials, too. She smiled as she danced away, leaving me sitting next to a smudged dirty window through which not much was visible. Yeah, I’d probably end up with diarrhea tonight, ordering the ‘special’ from a gas station diner.

 “Hiya, Miss.”

One of the men took it upon himself to join me in my booth. He was attractive, weirdly enough: square jaw, curly dark hair, and wide dark eyes. He wore a red plaid button-down and dirty jeans—redneck shit.

Another sat on the other side, this one with parted red hair and bright green eyes. Same outfit. He raised his eyebrows at my suspicious look and took a long drag from his cigarette. Christ, I’d go home with stage four lung cancer at this rate.

 “Hello, gentlemen,” I said coolly. “Can I help you?”

 “Maybe.” The man next to me didn’t hesitate as his gaze swept down my T-shirt and jeans. “Name’s Poe. This is my friend Armie. You got a name?”

 “No.”

Armie barked a laugh. “Aww, don’t be like that. Everyone’s got a name.”

I bit my tongue, refusing to give an inch. Armie raised his eyebrows and took another pull from his cigarette. They were caging me in. I’d been around enough pushy dudebros in the city to know exactly what their angle was. Fuck.

Poe smiled. “Mind if I take a guess?”

The dirty window seemed more and more appealing. I scowled, mentally checking through my self-defense class, but shrugged at his request. When the waitress came back she’d shoo them off for sure.

He tilted his head side to side like he was debating possibilities in his puny brain. My gaze flickered to the butter knife sitting on my napkin between us. Maybe I’d go straight for a throat punch instead.

Poe clicked his tongue, exchanging a smug smirk with Armie. “ _I_ think your name is… _Rey._ Rey Solo.” He drank in my shocked expression. How the _fuck_? “Does that sound about right?”

The waitress had disappeared and I was mostly alone in the restaurant with these two strange men. I tensed as Poe leaned closer, one thick arm slung across the back of the booth, and the reek of cigarettes came closer, too. He smiled at me as he caged me in against the window, and I promptly slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the empty diner.

Poe seized my jaw before I could bat an eye. I lashed out again, twisting in the booth to kick out at his stomach just before he bashed my head right off the window. Stunned, I clawed blindly at his face and struggled to scream—then he smashed my head off the window again, hard enough that I saw stars.

 “Heather, baby: can you charge her meal to our tab? Don’t want to leave ya hangin’.” Armie slid from the booth and I heard a kiss. “Mama’s gonna be glad we found her just out in the open.”

What—what the fuck?! I whimpered as Poe dragged me from the booth and threw me over his shoulder like a limp bag of potatoes. This wasn’t happening. Not in broad daylight, not out in public. This was just some small town I was stopping in before I carried on to write my piece about my travels. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t happen.

Poe laughed. He talked to Armie, casually swinging me around as they made their way to the diner door.

 “Too easy,” he bragged. “Bet she won’t be so easy on the weddin’ night.”

 “We’ll see, we’ll see. Kylo can be a mean sonuvabitch.”

We walked out into the hazy muggy afternoon. Lots of things were lost to me in my stunned state, but I remembered Poe’s blue truck and the torn fabric seat he laid me on so I could be hogtied. He gave my ass a squeeze before slamming the door shut.

Christ—where was my phone? I’d just call my boss or the cops and—and be on my way home. I moaned into a gag Armie fitted through my teeth and fought the urge to vomit as the truck’s engine gurgled to life. Where were they taking me? Why wasn’t anyone stopping them?

I faded in and out of consciousness during the short drive. We passed a checkpoint guarded by men with guns, and they peered at me in the back seat. The sun hurt my eyes too much for me to look at them long, but I saw the silvery glint of a rifle.

We kept going. Thick trees closed together in a canopy that blotted out the sun: we were driving deep into the woods and a forest I didn’t know. The truck jostled over bumps and Armie chatted casually with Poe. I closed my eyes and heaved a soft sob into the gag. Oh god. Where the _hell_ were these men taking me?

Finally, the truck stopped.

Both men climbed out and Poe dragged me from the back seat. He threw me over his shoulder again and I immediately started focusing on my surroundings.

It smelled like a farm: manure, stagnant water, and hay clippings. Chickens clucked and strutted off in the distance around a rickety wire fence, clearly homemade, and a rooster crowd as Poe walked past. It was hard to keep track, but I heard a cow lowing and maybe some snorting pigs, and we were definitely trumping through mud.

The trees had been cut back, giving way to a clearing and a small cabin. I twisted until I felt nausea bubble up and went slack again, counting the steps as Poe ascended them. Armie flicked his ashes.

 “Kylo ‘round?” he asked.

A wooden chair creaked slowly. “Out back stringin’ up the hogs. Is… is that…?” It was a woman, maybe muddled-aged, but I couldn’t see her. She sounded hopeful. Excited.

 “Now, mama,” Poe warned, “you know the rules.”

 “Oh—let me just have a quick look? She’s my baby after all. ‘Til Han _Solo_ took ‘er.”

Armie sighed. “Real quick, mama. You know he won’t like it if we keep him waitin’.”

The woman clapped and stood, chair squeaking. I peered up into soft blue eyes set in an aged face, with gray hair drawn into elaborate braids. She wore an old dress with a white collar and the ugliest shoes I’d ever seen. It looked like she came out of a history book covering the early 1800s.

Her lower lip quivered as she reached out to stroke my hair. “She’s bleedin’. Why?”

 “Had to get her to come quiet.” Poe shifted me on his shoulder and went back down the stairs. “Alright mama, you’ll see her again later. Call Luke and tell him to get things goin’—Kylo won’t want to wait.”

The woman stamped her foot. “Don’t tell me what to do, Poe Dameron!”

He laughed with Armie and called back a ‘sorry, Leia!’ over his shoulder. Leia. What a weird name.

We walked around the cabin and I had to close my eyes. Every step made the spinning in my head worse, and I couldn’t look around even though I knew I needed to. I needed a doctor. Poe hit me _hard_.

Shrill squeals sent a jolt of fear straight to my heart. I grabbed Poe’s shirt and he laughed, unaffected by the pained shrieking of some farm animal.

 “Scared, city girl?” he teased. “That’s your man slaughtering pigs. Slit their throats and let ‘em bleed right out. Should hear the screams the rabbits make when he peels their hide clean off. Awful shit.”

 “He stuns ‘em first,” Armie said.

 “Sometimes. Sometimes he rips the skin off—they sound like crying babies.”

 “Bullshit. He _always_ stuns them.”

Oh god. I had no stomach for animals being killed and considered myself a vegetarian, so the thought of seeing them being skinned alive almost brought up my breakfast. Hunting kept down deer populations; I’d read all the research papers about how necessary it was, but I couldn’t stand the concept of a farm. It was very city-girl of me.

The rank smell of death overpowered flowers and hay. Light faded as we walked into the barn toward gushing water splashing heartily on the floor. I swallowed a lump in my throat, squeezing my eyes shut.

Poe patted the back of my thigh. “Kylo! Got your girl right here!”

Christ—I was gonna puke. Poe dropped me in a rusty metal chair full of tetanus and I immediately vomited over my side, avoiding getting any on myself or either of my captors. Armie swore and held my hair back while I was violently ill, and I tried not to look at the rack of tools: saws and bolt cutters and rakes. It looked like a scene straight out of _Saw_.

Poe laughed and slapped my back when I was done. Dusty sunlight filtered through the grimy windows lining the barn, but it wasn’t enough to illuminate the place, even in the middle of the day. A couple old light fixtures swayed on chains and gave off weak light for Kylo and whoever else to work by.

I coughed and spit out vomit. Neither of the men made a move to help me—someone else stepped up.

Panting, trembling, I slowly raised my glare up to his face.

Kylo loomed before me like a fixture of my nightmares. He wore bloodstained work gloves and coveralls that led down to big black boots slick with guts. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail and his ears poked out, but he was too pale and somber-faced for it to be anything but menacing.

He stared back at my glower and idly tugged off his gloves, tossing them on a nearby work table. I didn’t miss the way his dark eyes swept down my body.

Kylo produced a red handkerchief from his breast pocket and seized my jaw. I pawed at his wrist as he wiped away the spittle, trailing his fingertips across the seam of my mouth and back again. His dark eyes trained on my expression like he was seeing something there that he needed _desperately_.

Armie snickered. “Guess she’s got a weak stomach. Mama wants to do the weddin’ tonight so you should go home and get cleaned up, Kylo.”

A dead pig hung from the ceiling behind Kylo, swaying gently, blood dripping from its slashed throat. He kept staring at me, gently brushing his fingertips down the column of my throat but giving away no emotion. I shuddered and weakly tried pushing his wrist away.

He shook his head, gaze lingering on my neck. “No. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

 “But—” Poe started.

 “I _said_ : we’ll do it tomorrow.”

Kylo’s deep voice left no room for questioning. Poe and Armie fell silent.

I swallowed bile, glaring evenly up at Kylo. “I have no idea who you are, but need to let me go right now. The police will be out looking for me soon.” No one responded, so I kept going, desperate to frighten them. “I have family back in New York, and a job—they’ll be wondering where I am when I don’t check in and they’ll call the cops.”

The three men remained silent. My gaze flickered between the three of them, frantically searching for a lick of anxiety or weakness that I could exploit for escape. Come on… come on…

Kylo clicked his tongue, eyebrows raised like he was dealing with a moron. He crouched in front of me, clasping his hands together between his knees, and offered an eerie smile that did nothing to assuage my terror. My pulse throbbed in my ears. Oh god.

That deep voice came back, calm and collected. “You’re right where you belong, pussycat. We’re meant to be together—and we _will_ be together.” He cocked his head and studied me, searching my face for something. “Now let’s go get you washed up.”

Kylo rose back to his full height. He dragged me from the chair by my wrist when I refused to stand and kept dragging me the entire way out of the barn. I screamed and thrashed but it did nothing to Armie and Poe and no one came to help me.

Kylo pulled me to the edge of the woods where a thin game trail led deeper within. I pleaded with him to stop but he just heaved a sigh and kept going.

 “I know it’s hard, pussycat, but you’ve got me to show you the way now.” He gave my wrist a hard squeeze. “It’s a man’s duty to show his woman the path to righteousness, after all.”

I couldn’t reply, only scream and claw at his fingers around my wrist. Somewhere in the distance, I heard someone scream back.


	2. Chapter 2

The curving trail led uphill through moss-covered rocks and old, weathered trees, blotting out the afternoon sun. I kept screaming my head off while Kylo dragged me through the mud toward a cabin up at the top of the hill, but nothing answered back. My voice echoed off empty hillsides and towering rocks until it was swallowed up in the eerie silence.

Kylo tried changing his grip to my ankle but I lashed out with both feet, panting and scrambling away from him. I pawed my hair out of my face with my muddy hands, crawling over sharp rocks and sticks, hoping the trees would give me cover.

He broke his first grin, baring crooked white teeth. “Yeah? And where are you gonna go? Huh?” Whistling, he took a casual step off the trail into the thicket, sauntering after me. “Won’t get far ‘til a puma snatches you up, babe.”

 “Get away from me!” I hissed. I flung a stone at him as I hit my back against a tree. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

Kylo pushed up his sleeves past his elbows and crunched through dead leaves in calm pursuit of me. In the light of day I could see he had black tattoos running down his right forearm, and another that peeked out under the collar of his shirt and ran up the side of his neck. His hands were _huge_ ; more bear paws than human hands, all riddled with scars and callouses and a couple faded knuckle tattoos.

My captor moved too fast for me to kick out at him again. He crouched in front of me with a beastly smile—then slapped me hard across the face. Stunned, ears ringing, I couldn’t resist him grabbing my jaw, squeezing and shoving my head into the tree. I gasped in pain and pawed at his wrist before swiping for his face, hoping I could scratch an eye out.

 “Shh… shh.” He took one of my wrists and kissed the muddy underside gently, dark eyes trained on mine. I could barely breathe. “I know you’re nervous, baby—I know. Hard to change from what the outside tells girls, fillin’ your heads with bad thoughts. But you’re back where you belong, and I’m gonna scrub all those bad thoughts away.” Kylo slid his hand down to my throat. “No matter what it takes.”

God. I had no idea who this man was or how he knew me and my father, but he was a fucking monster.

He gave me another light slap across the face and yanked me to my feet. I staggered toward him and pushed my momentum into a punch—that he caught in one of his big hands. Kylo clenched my fist in his and I yelped, sinking quickly down to my knees.

 “You get that from Mama,” he said. He flung me back toward the path by my wrist and I rolled until I hit my shoulder off a rock. Pain lanced down to my fingertips. “ _Golden girl_. Han ever talk about me, Golden Girl?”

 “Fuck you,” I spat through gritted teeth. “ _Fuck you._ Keep my father’s name out of your rotten fucking mouth, you backwoods, _Deliverance_ -looking son of a bitch.”

Kylo grabbed my hair to drag me the rest of the way up the hill. He ignored my shrieks and squeals and I didn’t give a shit about taking in my surroundings anymore. It hurt like hell and I was scared shitless.

There was a chimney protruding from the cabin’s roof and a wood pile at the side of it, but that was all I caught before he pulled me inside. I collapsed on hardwood just as the door slammed shut with an ominous rattling of locks.

A boot came down hard between my shoulder blades before I could crawl away, pinning me to the cold floor. Kylo twisted his heel and I gritted my teeth, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. The reek of death hung heavy; coppery blood and the unique smell of rotting guts.

 “So… Rey. Rey, Rey, Rey.” He clicked his tongue. “Awful frail, aren’t ya?”

 “Get your fucking foot off me and I’ll show you how _frail_ I am,” I rasped.

He barked a laugh. His weight centered and I figured he was leaning on his knee to get a better look at the side of my face. I took deep labored breaths and closed my eyes, trying to keep my wits about me. He was goddamn heavy; I could barely breathe.

 “Guess you wouldn’t remember me,” he mused. “You was just a baby when Han snuck away with ya… but I was there when you were born.” Kylo shifted his boot from side to side, digging in the spurs. “I remember watchin’ mama scream from the pain. Two decades goes by quick, but some things stick around.”

 “I… don’t know…”

He let off in the next moment with a bored sigh. Air rushed back into my lungs and I spluttered and choked on coughs as he took a couple casual steps back to the door. When I got up on my hands and knees he already had his bloody boots off.

 “We go _way_ back, pussycat. _Way_ back.” Kylo glanced at me over his shoulder and winked. His jaw rolled as he chewed gum; maybe tobacco, but his teeth were too white for that. “Saw you come into this world and I’ll see you leave it, too—if you piss me off enough.”

I gritted my teeth, meeting his casual smile with a glare I hoped conveyed how badly I wanted to smash his face in. Han was my dad; my real dad, and he raised me on his own for my entire life. I’d been born at Mount Sinai in New York and I figured it’s where I’d die, not at the hand of some deranged psychopath.

Obviously he meant Leia was my mother, though I didn’t have any memories of the woman. Han said my mother was mentally ill and passed away long before I had memories of her. I believed him. Dad never gave me a reason to think anything less.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and glanced around the small room. A kitchen off to the right, then a short hall with a door beside it. Iron pans hung from the ceiling and I was relieved to see a fridge and stove, all weirdly up-to-date for a backwoods hillbilly Georgia cult. Some stuff looked handmade, like the table behind me and the furniture in the small sitting area that surrounded… nothing. No TV. No books. _Lots_ of dead animals for décor.

My gaze snapped back to Kylo. He unhooked his coveralls, letting them dangle from his hips, and tugged his hair free from the ponytail. It hung in thick waves down to his shoulders and made him look even bigger, if that were possible. We bore no resemblance. There was no way in hell he was my brother, if that’s what he meant to imply.

He nodded toward the hall. “Bathroom’s down there. Walk, or be walked.”

My scalp still stung from him dragging me up the hill, so I opted to obey. I tried getting to my feet but he pushed me back down to my hands and knees, and I got a sickening sense of what he’d want from me. Kylo walked behind me as I crawled toward the dark hallway like the animal he wanted me to be.

Floorboards creaked. Stealthy escape would be impossible. I crept along, surreptitiously feeling out the boards to find quiet spots, until I was faced with three doors down the short hall. Kylo pushed one open and clicked his tongue. Fuckface.

My heart pounded in my throat as I pawed inside the small bathroom. Wood gave way to tile that needed grouting and a clawfoot tub in need of a bleach. The sink dripped steadily, also begging for someone to scrub it out, and one of the cabinet doors hung open. I caught a flash of orange pill bottles before Kylo nudged it shut with his foot.

He leaned on the bathroom door to close it and crossed his arms. I slowly leaned back until I was kneeling on the floor, trembling. There was a small window behind me but I wouldn’t get to it before he caught me again.

Kylo scratched his jaw. “Pastor’s out on business. He takes big offense to men and women being alone before marriage, but I’ve seen you naked before. Baby Golden Girl with the golden skin.”

 “Where does he go on business?” I asked. “Does he line pockets so you can keep your backwoods utopia?”

 “I don’t give a shit where he goes. That’s between him and God, I guess.” Kylo licked his lips, eyebrows flashing. “ _You_ are my only problem, Rey. Rey, Rey, Rey. My pretty little Golden Girl. You do look nice and shiny, don’tcha? You let anyone take you for a ride?”

At twenty-three, I’d had sex plenty of times, but I wouldn’t tell that to this hillbilly nightmare. I feigned embarrassment at his gross question, willing my cheeks to flush and avoiding his dark eyes. It wasn’t hard. He wasn’t ugly, so I pretended he was some normal crush I had in high school.

He’d be fucking furious if he knew I already had sex. Obviously such a flagrant misogynist would want Virgin Mary levels of innocence. Puke.

Kylo tilted his head from side to side, smirking and smacking his gum. He looked down on me past his nose that I desperately wanted to break.

 “Aww… c’mon. Don’t play coy with me, pussycat. I _know_ you’ve let some boy cop a feel.” He shrugged off the door, unzipping the front of his coveralls. “I _know_ you let one fuck you. Why don’t you tell me the truth, and we can leave your punishment up to God?”

I fought the urge to run. What did I do? Admit it? Would he be worse if I didn’t?

My blood sugar was close to bottoming out and I was strained to my limit. I glared at Kylo and tried not to cry, but my lower lip quivered, and the deluge came fast and hard. Oh god. Oh god. I just wanted to go home to my dad—I wanted to go home.

He crouched before me, cooing in Southern twang, and I sobbed and fell back on my palms.

 “Shh… it’s okay. Don’t cry.” Kylo reached in the tub to start the water, smiling at me sobbing hysterically. “You’ll learn not to lie to me. I won’t punish you too bad this time—long as you tell me who you’ve spread your legs for.”

 “No one—no one—”

Quick and hard as a whip, he backhanded me, knocking the cries out of my chest for a minute. Anger flooded back and I screamed at him but he seized my throat, throwing me down on the floor in the next moment. I coughed and thrashed and he just pushed down harder, dark eyes wide and hungry.

 “You’ve been a filthy fucking whore,” Kylo whispered. He pressed his forehead to mine, forcing me to look in his eyes. “But that’s okay. That’s okay. The Lord forgives, and so do I, baby. But I have to make those boys apologize for violating my woman, you know? That’s half the path to forgiveness.”

I couldn’t speak if I wanted to. Black spots danced across my eyes and I whimpered, pawing at his wrist, then he finally backed off and let me go.

He rose to his feet, jaw tight. “I’ve been waiting for _you_ , Rey. Best as I could. Didn’t know when your fuckin’ father would find you, or our mama would let me pick you up. Should’ve brought you back after Eve’s curse started. Means a woman is grown and ready for babies.” Kylo tugged off his shirt, baring his chest to me, and pushed down his coveralls. “Now you’ve been off suckin’ some other man’s _cock_ —”

 “I haven’t!” I spluttered. This wasn’t a lie. “I swear to God! I don’t even know who you are—if I knew, I… I…” I sagged on my side, heaving sobs. “I’m so hungry, I can’t even think straight!”

 “You get food when I say.”

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since my last meal but I felt like I was starving. Kylo turned me over roughly and made short work of my clothes, tearing off my jeans and t-shirt like they’d personally offended him. He licked his lips when I was down to my bra and panties that didn’t even match, and I laid there quivering like a leaf under him.

His nose brushed along the curve of my throat. I didn’t dare move a muscle as warm breath tickled my skin. Maybe he’d sink his teeth in.

 “…You’re gonna take a bath,” Kylo whispered, “and get this pretty skin nice and clean for me. Spotless.” He swallowed hard, lips moving across my neck. “And we’re gonna get a list of all the cocks you’ve tasted, and I’m gonna… pray about it. See what God inspires me to do. Then we’ll get married, and I’ll get a good lick of this shiny golden skin…” His tongue stroked across my flesh. “And you’ll get a taste of mine.”

Suddenly, he drew away, stalking from the bathroom in black boxers. He slammed the door shut behind him and I caught a glimpse of knotted scars twisting down his broad back, all dotted over with black tattoos.

I laid there for a long while without moving. When I raised my head, I saw the window was protected with thick black bars.

This was a prison.


	3. Chapter 3

The bars across the window wouldn’t budge. I tried anyway, desperate enough to pull at them until my palms burned and sweat beaded on my forehead, but they weren’t going anywhere. That left me alone in the bathroom with a tepid bath and my clothes in tatters on the floor. Not ideal.

Christ, I had no way to call anyone back home and Kylo was a complete _psychopath_. My best bet was befriending someone else who could help me escape because he certainly wouldn’t be changing his mind.

The mud had thickened on my skin, tight and cold, so I took a trembling step into the bath to clean it off. I hovered just inside the water, scrubbing fast with my eyes trained on the door. I couldn’t stop Kylo if he came bursting into the bathroom but at least I could be prepared for it.

After I washed my hair and successfully scraped off the mud, I hopped out of the bathtub in my wet undergarments. _He_ could drain the water.

I used the toilet because I had a bad feeling Kylo would try using that to control me. While wringing out my hair in the sink, the door creaked open and the man of the hour casually stepped inside. He still hadn’t found his way into a shirt but he had ratty sweats on.

Kylo fanned open a brown towel. “C’mere. Gotta dry you off before you get a chill.”

There would be times to fight back and resist. In the meantime, I had to do what he wanted.

I shuffled across the cracked tiles and let him envelop me in the scratchy towel. Kylo worked it across my skin and hair until most of the moisture was gone, then he tossed it carelessly on the sink. I shivered in the sudden cold, stiffening when he set his hands on my hips. His breath smelled like peppermint and whiskey.

 “Now,” he whispered, “let’s get to work on those boys you fooled around with.”

 “I’m not giving you a hit list.”

Kylo guided me from the bathroom to the main room of the cabin where his kitchen and living room connected together. Something smelled good: crispy and slightly burnt, pungent like meat. My stomach twisted and growled, thankfully not too loud. I didn’t want him getting any ideas about using food as a weapon; starving me until I obeyed.

My gaze fell upon a limp chain on the floor that hooked to the radiator. Kylo shoved me toward it when I balked so I turned and tried darting around him, fully aware of what he intended to do. I wouldn’t be able to escape. He was imprisoning me for good.

 “Okay, pussycat,” he cooed, “we can play the long game.”

He dragged me to the radiator by my hair. The cold steel chain grated around my waist and he pulled it tight, promptly hooking a heavy-duty combination lock between two links. It weighed me down, pulling me to the floor by my stomach with a ominous metallic rustle. I yanked the leash and found it attached to the wall with another combination lock that I had no chance of breaking through.

 “You mother _FUCKER_!” I screamed. I kept swinging the chain violently side to side, clanging it against the radiator. “Let me go! LET ME GO!”

 “Keep makin’ a racket and you’re not getting shit for dinner.” Kylo shuffled to his kitchen and lifted the lid of a bubbling pot. “And I have something I bet you’ve never tried before, Golden Girl.”

Furious, I dropped the chain and hugged myself, knees drawn to my chest. Son of a bitch. I had to eat something and I had to get a fucking grip. I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my forehead on my arms. Come on, Rey. Calm _down_.

Kylo whistled while he worked. Plates clinked and rattled and the smell of meat mingled with steamed vegetables. All I had to do was keep my mouth shut so I could get something in my stomach, even if I wanted to fucking deck him. Why was this happening? Why was this happening to me?

 “Here you go, pussycat.”

I opened an eye and saw a silver dog bowl on the floor in front of me filled with a strange red meat and vegetables. Kylo set down another bowl with water and gave me a patronizing pat on the head.

I swallowed down my rage. “Is that pork?”

 “Nope. Not pork.” He sat at the table, lounging back in his chair and grinning down at me. “Give it a try.”

 “…What is it?” I repeated. My spine prickled. “Tell me what it is.”

Kylo just kept smiling. He dug into his own dinner without answering my question and cracked open a can of beer. I glanced down at the bowl of food in front of me, struggling with what I would do with it. The mystery meat had me nervous but… it wasn’t possibly… _human_. They couldn’t be cannibals.

My stomach growled and I gave in. I had no fork so I dug in with my hands, greedily stuffing handfuls of food in my mouth, bent over the bowl. The relief was immediate; I tried to slow myself down so I didn’t get a stomachache but I felt clearer with every bite I swallowed. I guzzled water and it ran down my chin and chest, dripping on the floor underneath me.

Kylo chewed and watched me with the same shit-eating grin. He raised his eyebrows when I glared up at him, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

 “Taste good?” he drawled.

 “Yeah. Fine.”

He leaned back, legs spread, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Y’know, too many people don’t take the time to meet their meat. You wanna meet yours?”

No. No I didn’t. I shook my head but Kylo kept smirking and I knew I was screwed. He collected our dishes and set them in the sink before idly popping open the freezer. I stared. Stared. Felt my stomach drop.

A severed male head crusted with ice sat there staring back at me. He had a smattering of brown hair and his mouth hung slightly agape as if he’d been screaming during death. Around him were wrapped cuts of flesh like they’d been picked up from the butcher, and I knew I had just unwittingly cannibalized another human being.

Kylo leaned on the fridge, rubbing his nose to conceal his smile. “Don’t know his name. Killed him on the edge of the property after he got lost hiking. Nothing better than a little taste of the taboo, huh?”

I covered my mouth, horrified on levels I never had been before; so revolted that I could hardly think straight. My ears rang and I puked up my dinner, still in chunks and chyme from chewing, burning on its way back up my throat. I leaned over on all fours and vomited until tears streamed down my face.  

This wasn’t happening. I didn’t just eat someone.

Kylo laughed and laughed, nudging the freezer door shut and shaking his head at me. Food purged, I slouched over on my side and sobbed hysterical dry heaves that sounded more like a wounded animal than a woman. I’d never eat again. The thought of another bite of food felt like a kick to the gut.

My captor sauntered to my side, arms folded over his chest. He crouched and patted me on the back.

 “You’ll learn to like the taste,” he said. “Maybe I’ll bring you hunting with me sometime.”

 “Why would you _eat_ people?! You have livestock!”

Kylo tilted my chin up to wipe my mouth clean like he had in the barn. He pouted his lower lip while he worked, ignoring the vomit a foot away from him that was already turning my stomach again. I took shuddering breaths and couldn’t hold back fits of sobs, which he gently shushed, patient but only just so.

He set aside the handkerchief and held my head in both of his enormous palms. I stared at him, dizzy from puking and slipping deeper into shock.

His dark eyes searched mine for a moment, then a thin, reptilian smile stretched across his lips. Kylo pressed his forehead to mine and all I could see was black and brown and nothing looking back at me. Nothing human.

He tilted his head ever so slightly. “Because I can—because the Lord gave man dominion over the beasts.” I shivered as he tightened his grip. “And from where I’m standin’, you all look like a buncha beasts.”

Then he let me fall off to my side and I collapsed without a hair of resistance. Kylo walked off, whistling along the way, and I laid on the floor in a quivering mess. Icy fear crept across my bones and froze me to that spot even when he returned and calmly cleaned up my vomit. I stared into space.

New York should’ve prepared me for this—self defense class should’ve prepared me for this. I should’ve kicked him in the head and ripped free of the chains restraining me to his radiator, but I laid there instead and tried not to move. I didn’t want to attract his attention. The predator prowled along the edges and watched my every fasciculation, waiting to fall upon me and snap my neck.

I knew I wouldn’t make it out alive.

A knock on the door roused me from my stupor. Kylo had set to cleaning the kitchen and growled at the interruption but went to answer it anyway. He stepped over me and tugged open the door, but I could only see feet moving from my angle: boots.

 “Please let me see her!” begged a familiar woman. Leia. “I haven’t seen her since Han—”

The door groaned. “She’s my fucking wife. You have no right to her until I say.”

 “Ben, _please_.” A man spoke next, much softer. “Rey is my daughter, too. She deserves to meet us.”

 “Take it up with Snoke. You made me wait and now she’s—” Kylo pauses, huffing like a bear. “You can wait like you made _me_ wait. She’s my sister and my blood and she belongs to me. We’ll be married soon as the good pastor is back from his trip.”

 “Ben,” spoke the man, “we’re begging you!”

Skin hit skin and I heard a crunch. Leia gasped and snapped at Kylo as the boots moved from the door.

 “That’s not my fucking name!” Kylo shouted. He paced and gripped the doorframe, leaning forward to scream into the forest. “THAT’S NOT MY FUCKING NAME AND YOU _KNOW IT_!”

I stiffened when the door slammed shut. Kylo paced a bit longer, muttering and running his hands through his hair, then grabbed a chair and hurled it across the room. It smashed against the wall and snapped a leg clean off, sending it flying in my direction with a hiss. It flew overhead and smacked off the wall.

Kylo crouched for a minute, cupping his face in his hands and mumbling. He stormed to me and detached my chain from the radiator with a murderous glare that went right through me into something I didn’t understand. He wrapped the chain around his forearm and dragged me down the hallway to his bedroom.

In the dark I couldn’t see much. The chain hooked elsewhere and I didn’t bother trying to pull it free, too spent from my night of torture to care.

The bed creaked from Kylo’s weight but he didn’t say anything more. Soon I heard him snoring lightly and I closed my eyes, curling up against the wall. Maybe I’d fall asleep and this whole nightmare would be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence against bunnies in this chapter!!!

Sharp pain down my back dragged me from my fitful sleep on the floor. My eyes flew open and I gasped, clawing at the wood, in too much shock to summon up a real scream. It was like fire down my spine that chewed a trail down to my tailbone.

I managed a mournful wail. Kylo didn’t falter, crouched over me, pinning my head to the floor.

 “Tell me who you opened your legs for,” he whispered in my ear. The knife ripped down my back again and I sobbed and struggled under his weight. “I know it hurts, babe—so just tell me.”

 “I can’t—I can’t—”

 “How about I stick this knife under your fingernails until you decide to talk? How’s that sound? Or…” The tip bit into my tailbone and twirled in a circle. “I could stick it up your ass instead.”

So I told him. Kylo leaned over and I whispered the three names in his ear, delirious from the pain and trembling in a pool of my own blood. He kissed my temple and I sagged to the floor and didn’t move. I didn’t dare tell him the wrong names.

He wiped my back clean with a damp towel and yanked me to my feet so he could clean the floor. I was allowed in the bed after, but not under the sheets due to my bleeding back. I laid there silently and watched Kylo clean, shirtless and baring his own array of scars I’d seen before. I wondered where they came from but filed it away to ask another day.

Kylo climbed over me in the dark. I stiffened as he straddled my hips, big hands on my waist. Now what did he want? Hadn’t he done enough?

His palms slid down. “I waited for you, y’know. Sorta.” He laughed in the way that made my hair stand on end. “Sodomy doesn’t count as sex, I think; ‘specially when the woman you’re doin’ it to doesn’t want it. You ever been fucked in the ass?”

 _No_. I didn’t answer, hoping he might think I fell asleep and get away from the idea of anal.

Kylo cupped my butt in both hands, sighing. “Good. You can take my virginity and I’ll take yours.”

The bed creaked and I felt him leaning over me again. Before I could wonder what he was up to, I heard the telltale rhythmic sound of masturbation and wondered no more. He nuzzled the back of my head and inhaled, nose drifting along my scalp. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of something else.

It wasn’t easy. My back stung terribly and I could smell cigarettes and sweat sunk into the sheets; the freedom of moonlight taunted me through the blinds. My chain jangled and slid across the scratches and I hissed in pain, arching my lower back to get away from the cold bite. What did I do to deserve _this_?

Kylo panted in my ear. “I’m gonna go… find those boys—soon as we’re married—” His breath hitched, slipping into a groan. “And cut ‘em up, and you’re gonna eat ‘em.”

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. No. No. He laughed breathlessly and moved closer like he wanted to hear me beg him not to, but I knew it wouldn’t help. He just got off on it.

 “C’mon,” Kylo whispered, “wouldn’t you like that? People pie?”

 “S-stop—stop—I already told you their names!” I buried my face in the pillow and cried, horrified by that fact. Oh god, he might find these poor innocent men and…

Kylo kissed the side of my head hard, grunting between noisy strokes of his cock, then he huffed out a deep, satisfied groan. The bed rocked and he swore as warm cum splattered across my raw back, quickly singeing the sore gashes to the point of me wailing in pain. I clawed for the headboard but it didn’t help—he grabbed my throat and squeezed.

 “Relax,” he laughed, “relax, baby.” His grip tightened until I coughed and kicked my feet. “I’ll keep squeezin’ every time you struggle.”

Trembling, I tried to relax, but he proceeded to massage his cum into my cuts and I thrashed all over again. Kylo shushed me and hummed while he worked, smearing my entire back and taking his time to work his fingers over the painful gashes. His hand constricted around my throat until I couldn’t breathe.

The torture stopped just as black spots peppered behind my eyelids. He rolled off my back to lie beside me and I trembled miserably, heaving for air.

 “Sometimes I think about leavin’ this place,” he said, like nothing had happened. “Leia and Luke are always all over my ass and I’m tired of it.”

Kylo kept prattling on about how hard his life was, but I mercifully passed out from the pain.

—————

But the pain hadn’t faded when I woke up again in the sunshine. The cuts settled and crusted over, making even the slightest movement nearly unbearable. I stared at the slatted, dusty blinds, unwilling to move my arms and wipe the dried tears from the corners of my eyes—I just laid there.

Maybe he’d fall asleep. Maybe he’d get drunk and let me free from the chain. Then I could run.

Maybe not. It could be the end.

 “That’s certainly Luke’s daughter. We can hold the wedding Sunday after my sermon.”

An eerie voice set my skin alight all over again. He spoke from the kitchen somewhere, I could tell that much, and he was unfamiliar. I ran through the possibilities and realized it had to be the pastor, Snoke, back from his trip.

Kylo spoke. “Good. Good. Our mother and Luke are getting on my ass about it—I don’t like them tellin’ me what to do with my wife. She’s _mine_.”

 “She is. I’ll have a word with them about it.” A chair creaked and Snoke coughed lightly. “Just refrain from harming her face or anywhere else noticeable. The Lord permits a man to punish his wife as he sees fit, but it’s best not to advertise it.”

 “I know, but she’s corrupted from all that time living on the outside. Have to get it out of her somehow.”

 “You will, with time.”

They changed gears to talking about livestock. I swallowed a lump in my throat and closed my eyes, hoping I could will it all away and wake up home in my own bed. This was all too bizarre to possibly be real. Maybe I hit some bad acid.

But boots clomped in the door, and Kylo entered with Snoke—and my humiliation felt real enough.

Snoke had one of those ugly, gnarled faces, twisted from a disease like the earth wanted to drag him back to hell. He wore a clean blue suit and a top hat and walked with a shuffle to the bedside. I stared as he smiled and drew his bony fingers through my hair.

Kylo tugged the sheet up to cover my nudity. “She’s tired. Been through a lot the past few days.”

But Snoke wasn’t having it. He pushed the sheet down, trailing along my shoulder blade and down my spine in a painful, disgusting way. I didn’t know why his touch skeeved me out so much, but I was ready to puke when he paused at my tailbone. The knife marks throbbed in time with my pulse.

 “She’s lovely,” Snoke said. “Takes after Luke, I think.”

 “I can see that.” Kylo didn’t hide his irritation. He probably didn’t like people touching his toys. “I should make supper and bathe her and whatnot.”

 “Yes, make sure she’s clean and fresh for her wedding, too. We wouldn’t want it to be a somber affair.”

Snoke took his leave. I didn’t relax and breathe until the front door closed behind him.

Kylo grabbed my ass, hard. “It’s mid afternoon, baby. What has you sleepin’ so long?”

I didn’t answer. Why bother?

He laughed and slapped the cheek he grabbed, walking off to the other side of the room. My chain was unlocked and I had freedom of movement again but was in too much pain to move far. I struggled to sit up on the side of the bed.

Kylo already dressed himself in more red plaid and old jeans. He watched me from the kitchen where I hoped he wasn’t cooking more cannibal dishes, sleeves pushed up to his elbows and hair tied back. I did my best to ignore his smiling. I knew he wanted me to ask for help and I wouldn’t give him the pleasure of helping me hobble.

Neither of us spoke. He kept watching me as I made my way to the bedroom door frame and picked up the familiar scent of turkey. Thank god. I needed food so badly and I couldn’t take more vomiting.

Kylo motioned. “Get down on your hands and knees.”

I could do that easily enough. The fall to my knees stung all the way up my spine and I tilted forward onto my hands the way he instructed. My head hung low to the floor because I knew this would be something else degrading or painful.

 “C’mere.”

Trembling, I crawled the three feet to his side in front of the oven. Kylo stroked my head for a minute, then something prodded my lips—turkey. _Food_.

I snatched it up before he could change his mind. My legs quivered so I switched to sitting cross legged next to him, blindly eating every scrap he offered, pawing at his empty hand got more when he took it away. He added carrots and broccoli and I couldn’t eat them fast enough off his fingers, and I searched his palm for more, parting his thick fingers to lick the juice and butter from them. Kylo pet my hair.

 “Hungry girl, huh? You been awful quiet, Golden Girl. You mad at me?”

 “No,” I rasped. The pain in my back returned with a vengeance. I winced as I spoke, ready to lie down again until my wounds healed.

 “Oh. Well that’s good.” He set down his stirring spoon and walked past me to the fridge. I glanced up at the boiling pot of water and back to him. “I gotta slaughter couple rabbits before it gets dark. You can stay in the bedroom if you want—long as you can behave.”

The fridge opened, shielding me from view. I stared at the pot and back to him, terrified of what might happen if I tried and failed and terrified of what would happen if I didn’t do anything at all.

I clawed to my feet and grabbed the pot by the handle just as Kylo closed the fridge. He had a pitcher in his hand. Water.

The kitchen fell quiet. Water bubbled and the afternoon sun spilled through the few windows, casting shadows across Kylo’s pale face. My pulse pounded in my ears, palms sweaty on the pot. I had to time this right.

He cocked his head. “What’re you doin’, pussycat? Miss Rey?” His grim smile made my stomach somersault. He was _furious_. “What d’you think you’re gonna do with that?”

I swallowed, chest tight. “Come closer and find out.”

 “Come closer, huh?” Kylo set down the jug and pushed back his sleeves, nodding and still smiling as he advanced. “Well alright then.”

Fear overwhelmed my weakness. I panted in terror and swung the pot wide, casting water at Kylo’s face but mostly missing my mark. He turned to save himself from the burns but it caught his forearm and part of his right hand. The skin sizzled and popped and he laughed.

I booked it to the front door and straight outside, not giving a damn about my nudity. I’d never run so fast in my goddamn life and wasn’t going to stop for anything, even Kylo crashing through the trees behind me. All the stumps I tripped over and branches slashing my face meant nothing compared to going back to _that_.

But dehydration and hunger quickly made me too dizzy to run, and I slumped to my knees, crawling desperately through ferns. I screamed for help until Kylo dragged me up by my hair.

He twisted, dark eyes menacing. “I have a great idea to keep you in line.”

He threw me over his shoulder and started in the other direction through the brush. I hardly registered most of the walking, until we entered the dark barn where he slaughtered pigs. The smell was impossible to mistake for anything other than suffering and death. It made my heart hurt.

Kylo dropped me on the dirty floor. “Pick one.”

Dazed, I slowly clawed up on my side and saw a small rabbit hutch directly in front of me. I stared into the beady eyes of one and it stared back at me.

 “For what?” I croaked.

 “A pet.” He pet my hair, hand trembling. “And every time you disobey me, the bunny is gonna get part of your punishment.”

I sagged toward the floor and cried. “Let me go… I just want to go home. I just wanna go home.”

Kylo opened the hutch and pulled out a gray rabbit with wide, terrified eyes. He held it by the ears and it kicked and squirmed, flailing in abject terror, so I hauled myself off the floor and picked it up with both hands. I kept crying as I cradled it to my chest. Our hearts pounded a mile a minute.

 “Up,” Kylo snapped. “I’ll cut off his ears first.”

 “Don’t—don’t! I’m getting up… I’m up.”

The moment I stood, Kylo ripped the rabbit out of my arms and pinned it to the chopping board. I was too shocked to look away as he lopped off its head with a slam of the meat cleaver and a spray of blood.

I covered my mouth and screamed. The body kept twitching, even when Kylo picked it up and ripped the fur from the skin with his bare hands. He licked his lips and smiled at me.

 “Pick another one,” he said.

Oh god. Don’t disobey.

Nauseated, I turned and limped to the hutch and found three bright eyes staring at me in fear. This time I chose the smallest one because I figured it wouldn’t be worth killing and eating. She bit my thumb as I gently pulled her from the cage. Black fur.

I locked the hutch. “O-okay. Okay, I have one.”

Kylo waited for me to approach before he ripped her out of my arms too. He pinned her to the block and she made a horrible shriek like a toddler in mortal danger. This time I averted my eyes when he cut her head off and it rolled to the floor with a soft thump.

He sighed. “Better check the other hutch. Couple lops in there we sell to the outside.” Casual, he began tearing the rabbit’s skin from its body.

I walked to the hutch on the other side. Time slowed down as I bent to look at the selection of rabbits, all small with floppy ears and big eyes. I picked a brown one that didn’t resist being pulled out and carried him back to where Kylo had begun chopping up the rabbits. Rabbits, of all things.

He ripped the rabbit away from me again. I cried despite myself just because I hated seeing animals hurt, and Kylo set the bunny down. He cupped the back of my head and fisted my hair.

 “Get down on your knees,” he said, dark eyes drilling into mine, “and suck me off.”

I stared at him in shock—because I was naked and we were in public—but psychopaths didn’t care about those kinds of things. He wouldn’t be happy until he tortured me to death.

Shuddering, I sank down to the dirty floor. My fingers fumbled on his belt and jeans but I managed to work his cock free before long. It was hard to see in the dark and I was too delirious to do anything but suck. I licked the tip and opened my mouth and he pushed in eagerly, groaning and still cupping the back of my head. It felt thick—it took up my whole mouth.

Kylo held my head and thrusted erratically, breaths short and quick like he didn’t want anyone to hear. He tasted like salt and kept trying to push further down my throat, but I gagged and resisted.

 “That’s it,” he breathed. He stroked my hair; I could feel the blood slicking through it. Saliva drooled down my chin as he pumped his hips faster. “Messy girl—so pretty on your knees.”

His cock throbbed against my tongue as he climaxed a minute later. Kylo grunted a curse and worked my mouth along his length, big body shuddering each time he spurted cum down my throat. I coughed and pawed at his jeans, struggling to swallow all of it.

A thin trail of saliva followed my lips when I finally spat out his cock. No one had ever forced me to do anything sexual before and I trembled and burst into tears all over again. My skin felt poisoned, like I needed to peel it off before he sank any deeper. I was dirty inside and out—there was no escape.

Kylo raised his eyebrows and heaved a pleased sigh, tucking his dick back in his pants. “Real good, baby. _Real_ good. Grab your bunny and we can head on home for a bath. Bet you ain’t hungry now.”

I couldn’t get a grip on myself. Kylo scraped off the rabbit meat into a bucket and set the bunny inside. He whistled as he picked me up around the waist with one arm and set me on his hip. I kept crying into his shirt and hid my face when the barn door opened.

No one was around. The forest had fallen quiet, save for my crying and the crunch of Kylo’s boots up the path. It seemed like everyone was as terrified of him as I was—except for the pastor, Snoke.

We arrived back at the cabin. Kylo shut and locked the door before he set me down on my two feet, and I swayed there, staring at where I’d thrown the boiling water. The other pots were still on, including one that had boiled over onto the stovetop.

He grabbed my rabbit by the scruff. “Just so I’m crystal clear on what’s gonna happen if you decide to run away from me again—and _burn_ me—”

Horror came flooding back as Kylo carried the limp rabbit up to the stove, where a big pot of bubbling water was open. Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Chopping their heads off wasn’t enough: now he was going to boil one alive right in front of me.

 “Don’t!” I blurted. I ignored the screaming pain in my back and staggered to him, but I couldn’t ignore his pleased smile. “Don’t hurt him—please?”

 “I guess I could do that.” Kylo shoved the rabbit into my arms and crossed his over his chest. He cocked his head. “You’re gonna have to take his place.”

 “I’m… I’m sorry. I said I’m sorry. Isn’t that enough?”

His smile widened. “No.”

 _No_. I stared at Kylo, through unreadable dark eyes and evil I’d never seen before, and I wasn’t sure there was anything human looking back at me. I hugged my bunny before setting him down, then took two shaky steps up to the edge of the stove.

He moved behind me and gave a rough shove so I was pushed up against the stove. His burned hand gently grasped my elbow and lifted it towards the pot.

 “This might hurt a bit,” Kylo whispered in my ear.

I shivered violently as the steam tingled across my palm—then he drove my arm into the boiling pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the end is an ~homage~ to *the* pasta kylo in "you're the one that i want" by my wife, succubusybody  
> i remember our convo about hand burning many months ago


End file.
